Black Diamond
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: The universe just got bigger, there is a male gem, who's hard core but has hard junk in his life.
1. Black Diamond

_Blacks POV_

"I don't care if you love me, I love me," Steven sang sweetly, god even from a distance he's so like Rose (a.k.a Pink Diamond), he finished his song and began to talk to his friends, Garnet seemed happy, probably because she was having a fun honeymoon, Amethyst was laughing, her snout-like nose wiggled each time she snorted, and then Pearl she seemed content but not anything else, which was odd for her as she usually fussed about stuff or was just overjoyed.

I sighed,"Sure do miss you guys and I want to meet you Steven," I sat up from my seat on the edge of the cliff, my dark cloak swaying in the wind and I think that I saw a flash as well,"last time I was anywhere near you was when I last saw Ol' Mama Quartz, been a long 15 years hasn't it sis?" my spiky raven black hair swayed in the wind and my tear glistened black eyes squinted, there was another ship entering the atmosphere, but it wasn't a gem ship, looked like it was from a rebel outpost in Sector 19, Durange's guys most likely, I waved my hand across my back, over my black diamond, and pulled out a long, jewel encrusted, black sword and flung it at the ship, it hit and the ship fell to the horizon and exploded, I jumped over and saw all the men were dead and jumped back to my ledge and saw that no one noticed, thank god.

I closed my eyes and lay down for a moment, making my light black armour rub against my grey skin. As I got comfy I heard a guy squeal behind me and saw that Ronaldo idiot pointing at me,"You look neat dude! Can I put a picture of you on blog "Keep Beach City Weird"?" he asked with a look of pure bliss plastered on his face, I shrugged and silver mask on and lifted my hood up then stuck my thumb up to the camera he took his picture and laughed, then he walked away as he read what he typed.

"What an idiot," was all I said before laying down again,"in the mourning i'll go to the temple, I sure hope I see Amethyst first, she'll make a joke about food and welcome me back, or maybe Garnet, she'd probably defuse and Ruby and Sapphire would hug me and tell all the others to meet me, I'd love it if Pearl welcomed me back, she'd probably just slap me though," I sighed,"life's weird!"

_Steven POV_

I was on the beach with my friends and dad and felt my phone vibrate, I checked the link Ronaldo sent me and saw this cool looking guy in armour in two separate pictures, one where the guy had his back to the camera and the other where he was posing,"Wow! This guy looks intense," my eyes widened as I looked at his lower back, I tapped Pearls shoulder and all the others looked at my phone as I asked,"Is that a gem?!" Pearl looked and then started to shake with excitement and giggled.

Everyone looked at the phone for a second and Garnet held onto me and told dad to stay on the beach and to call if he saw the guy, dad looked surprisingly pumped about seeing the guy as he said yes and saluted, Garnet continued,"Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth and Cony, go check town for this guy! We'll go get Ronaldo," she said this smiling and snapped Pearl out of her "moment" and began to walk to the fry shop.

As we got there we saw Ronaldo arrive and Amethyst yelled,"Where the heck did you see this guy?" at him, he just pointed to the cliff and we all sprinted over, I caught up with the others and asked them why we were looking for the guy, I had no answer, we saw Lapis and told her to tell the others to go to the cliff, then we started our treck to the top.

_Black POV_

I heard someone panting as I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of every member of the Crystal Gems, new and old, racing up the hill towards me and Garnet with beads of sweat dripping off of her face and her gauntleted hand ripping my mask off, I waved my hand and it disappeared, then Amethyst launched herself at me and checked my gem,"It's you! It's you! Oh, I've missed you and where's the milk?"

Garnet held my head for a few more seconds then defused, with both Ruby and Sapphire attacking me in hugs, Bismuth joined in next, saying,"I wondered where you were at!"Once they stopped I looked up and saw Pearl and was about to say hi when she slapped me, then hugged me and ran off.

Steven, Cony, Lapis and Peridot all looked on, obviously not understanding what was going on and they all asked who I was and when the gang was about to answer I stuck my hand up and said,"Hello Steven, I'm your mums brother, the only male gem, the protector of planets, Black Diamond!*Yeah, he's so cool!*"I bowed slightly and watched as Lapis and Peridot realised who I was and Cony looked confused as Steven fell unconscious.


	2. Who is Black Diamond?

_Black Diamond POV_

I sat in living area of the temple as I waited for Steven to wake up, as I was doing so I was talking to Lapis, Peridot and Cony trying to get to know them, all the while Garnet was doing her massive grin, Amethyst and Greg were talking rather quickly and Pearl, who was looking after Steven, was glaring at me, Bismuth was at the forge because she claimed that she needed something.

Just as I was about to jump up to his room Steven woke up and walked down stairs, rubbing his eyes saying,"Oh man guys, you wouldn't believe the dream I had! And I thought you guys said you'd stop watching me as I slept," he noticed me,"Oh, your real?(I nodded) Well now I fell bad!" he said as I laughed at his antics, _Pinks image_.

I motioned everyone over to the couch and asked them,"Do you want me to tell you the long or short version of my story?" to which they they all said long, except Peridot who said she wanted to be alone with Lapis, I continued,"It all began 7000 years ago, on Homeworld, and the Diamonds were getting experimental and they began to notice that all the planets they gained for the empire had two genders, and they wondered if they could make a male gem, they were all on board with the idea, especially Pink, and decided to use all their strength combined, and the core of a dead planet, to create me. They were all shocked that I was a Diamond and decided to add me to the Homeworld flag as a black outline, symbolising my status, the Protector of Diamonds, and after that they treated me like meat, your mother was the only nice one, well, Yellow and Blue sometimes, but White loafed me, I was made of darkness the _"Greatest foe to her_ purity". So, one and a half thousand years later, I'm sent to Earth with Pink, or Rose or whatever, and it's both of our first invasions and we were terribly exited, and on the flight here I got so exited that I knocked over a plant, that your mother got as a gift from Yellow, and this marvellous Pearl began to lean over to pick it up but I lifted it up and apologised to your mother then to her, both times bowing. That was the first time I met Pearl and we began to hang out a lot, one day I was observing the Amethysts wake up and I saw her and Rose walking together (I was able to read Pinks aura) and I started to walk with them and shortly after, we started a war. During the war my job was to make the Homeworld defences as weak as possible and then poof and bubble them in battle. Eventually we sorta won and for thousands of years we were happy together, doing missions, playing games but one day Rose came home with Greg and the positive atmosphere broke, Garnet was fine but Amethyst went even loopier and Pearl got really lonely and that got me pretty angry. One day I think I tried to hard to cheer Pearl up and that I said something bad because she slapped me and told me she never wanted to see me again. That was 15 years ago and I've been stopping aliens from doing evil since that day, any questions?"

Stevens hand shot up,"What's your weapon?" he asked as he showed his shield as if to specify.

"It's whatever I want it to be, I tend to pick a sword or spear most of the time though," I answered as I lay on the floor, stretching,"Well it's getting late, we should hit the hay," and with that Cony went home, Bismuth went to the forge, Greg went to the van and Lapis and Peridot went into the bathroom (where you could here moaning for an hour from it).

The other gems went to their rooms and as Pearl walked past me she kissed my cheek saying goodnight, then I sat on the couch and watched the door, waiting for something to attack.


End file.
